The utility model relates to an electric vehicle, and in particular relates to an electric scooter.
Riding a balancing-vehicle instead of walking has been gradually recognized by people and the popularity of balancing-vehicles becomes wider and wider; at present, balancing-vehicles available on the market mostly are one-wheel balancing-vehicles, two-wheel balancing-vehicles and swing cars, these balancing-vehicles realize acceleration stop or brake deceleration by detecting the change of gravity center of a human body through a digital gyroscope and an acceleration sensor. Two-wheel balancing-vehicles are easy to cause accidents such as fall-off, personnel injuries and the like once having a fault or an improper operation. Present two-wheel sensor controlled vehicles also have bottlenecks of big volume and heavy weight.